Transformers Archives: A New Arrival Part 1
by wade2501
Summary: After the events of G1 episode B.O.T., things begin to take a turn for the worst for the Autobots, while on Cybertron Shockwave sets plans in motion that will change Cybertron and wipe out the remaining Bots.


**TRANSFORMERS ARCHIVES**

**EPISODE 1: A new arrival**

**BY wade2501**

**ACT I:**

** After the events of B.O.T., Ironhide starts to question the humans and their motives even more, insisting that most are just as deceptive and evil as the Decepticons.**

** "Why protect these humans from the Cons? Some are just as bad as them, Prime. We've met and defended so many who I believe were unworthy of our assistance."**

** Optimus Prime looks down at Ironhide, knowing that he's partly right in his assertions about the humans. "I see your point, Ironhide, but we must keep protecting them as long as the Decepticons pose a threat to them. Let the humans sort out their own problems with themselves."**

** "Argh, I know you're right, Prime, I just thought we should all go back to Cybertron and help our friends." Ironhide retorted, finishing his point. **

** "I want to, but we can't leave the humans here alone. Megatron will take over and get enough Energon to take over this solar system and then maybe more. We must not let him." Prime stood tall as he finished his sentence and laid his hand on Ironhide's shoulder. "We will also help out our friends on Cybertron. They are not forgotten."**

**Back on Cybertron, Shockwave walks in to his citadel and heads to the monitors on the wall and turns them on. With his many sky spies, Shockwave observes most activities that occur on Cybertron, including the Autobots that still reside in Iacon. "These Bots are the last on Cybertron, I must find a way to eradicate them and complete Megatron's goal of taking over. **

**Shockwave turns and walks over to a prison cell that's located within his control room. The bars glow a bright green from the energy that runs through them to hold the prisoner inside. Shockwave looks down at his small prisoner, "Isn't that correct, Dr. Arkeville?"**

** The half human, half cyborg looks up at Shockwave with fear and disgust. "Let me go! I do not belong here!"**

** Shockwave's yellow eye blinks off and then back on as he straightens up and turns away from Dr. Arkeville. "Starscream left you here, and has been back several times but has never retrieved you. Hence, you are now my pet and will soon be my test subject," spoke Shockwave in his emotionless sinister voice. **

**Suddenly an alarm goes off by the monitors, and Shockwave turns back towards them. "What the….? The Autobots have a shuttle and they're trying to escape!"**

** Shockwave grabs a microphone attached to his monitor's computer and speaks through it. His voice booms across the city of Kaon. "Attention, Decepticons, we have Autobots trying to leave planet on the outskirts of Iacon. Attack them! Destroy their ship!" Shockwave drops the microphone and turns back to the monitors and presses a big red button. "I must activate the Guardian Robots."**

** Down an alley way there are three Guardian Robots in sleep mode. Suddenly, their eyes light up and they begin their walk, which turns in to a run, as they head to take out the Autobot's ship before it blasts off.**

**The ship's boosters fire up as the Reflector trio makes it to the ship and starts firing on it. The trio speak in tandem as they say, "We must not let it take off. We must make Shockwave proud." **

**The ship starts moving forward and just as it begins to take flight, the Guardian Robots arrive and raise their big cannon arms and blast a giant hole on the side of the ship! The ship still takes off as Hot Rod, Kup, Blurr, Hubcap, Arcee, Elita-1 and Pipes are sucked out of the ship and start falling back towards Cybertron. The Autobots crash into Cybertron's metallic surface, heavily damaging themselves. Hot Rod looks up into the sky and sees the Autobot ship explode. "Maguns," Hot Rod mumbles to himself. **

**The Reflector trio and the trio of Guardian Robots approach the damaged Autobots and point their weapons at them as Reflector says in tandem, "Freeze, Autobots."**

"**Guardian 1 to Shockwave, Guardian 1 to Shockwave." Shockwave leans against the monitor while pressing a button to respond. "Yes, Guardian 1, report." **

"**We have seven Autobots in custody. Request permission to bring to Kaon for lock up."**

**Shockwave straightens up, now standing tall and proud, "Permission granted. Bring me these Autobots." Shockwave turns towards Dr. Arkeville. "Looks like you've got some cell buddies and that I've got more test subjects. I must make contact with Lord Megatron."**

** At the Decepticon's underwater base, Megatron is pacing back and forth while talking with some of his comrades. "These Autobots have bested me one too many times." Megatron turns towards Starscream, Soundwave and Astrotrain with a dejected look upon his face. **

** "Maybe that's because all your plans are stupid!" quipped Starscream. Starscream folded his arms and turned his face from Megatron as he spoke. "Your plans always fail because you've failed at being a competent leader. If I was leader of the Decepticons, we would not fail!"**

** "Correction, Starscream. You've had many chances as well, and have come up with nothing but failure," Astrotrain interjected. **

** "Come in, Lord Megatron." Shockwave's voice boomed over the computer. "Lord Megatron, are you there?"**

** Megatron proceeds to walk over to the computer and turns on the monitor, "Megatron speaking, Shockwave."**

** As Shockwave appears on the screen, Starscream walks up and stands next to Megatron.**

** "Megatron, some Iacon Autobots attempted to flee Cybertron in an Autobot Cruiser. The cruiser then exploded and I am expecting seven prisoners when the Guardians and Reflector arrive" **

** "Excellent work, Shockwave. Were any Autobots killed in the explosion?" asked Megatron. **

** "I do not now, Lord Megatron. But I have not observed their appointed leader in a few cycles and I am assuming that he was piloting the cruiser."**

** Megatron takes a step back and straightens up. Those are not words he wants to hear. Megatron leans back towards the monitor and angrily speaks, "Assumptions? I don't want to hear assumptions, just facts! So Ultra Magnus is either dead now or he made it off planet sometime earlier without you noticing."**

** "I will interrogate the Autobots upon arrival, Lord Megatron, and find out the whereabouts of Ultra Magnus" responded Shockwave. **

** "Well, find out! I'll send you some extra troops to scour the debris area for him and to be back up in case of an Autobot rescue attempt. Over and out."**

** Megatron turns off the monitor and turns to face his comrades. Starscream smirks and turns his head to look at Megatron. **

** "A conversation with questions and no clear answers! You're pathetic!" Starscream amused as he folded his arms. "And who are these extra troops you'll be sending Shockwave's way?"**

** Megatron walks away from Starscream and stands next to Soundwave and Astrotrain as he turns to face Starscream. "Gather your troops Starscream and I will send the Constructicons with you as additional support." Megatron turns to Astrotrain, "Astrotrain, you'll serve as transport."**

** Starscream's surprised that even after all he does and says, that Megatron will give him missions such as this. Starscream thinks to himself, **_**does he do it because he trusts my abilities or is it because he finds humor in my failings?**_


End file.
